Mighty Little Defenders
|produced_in=China |directed_by=Huang Xiaoxue |scripted_by=Liu Feng, Huang Zexuan, Xie Huihao, Liu Zemin, Li Disi, Liu Wei, Chen Xiaodan, Liang Zikai, Luo Wei |premiere_date= |premiered_platform(s)= |other_platform(s)=Jia Jia Cartoon Satellite Television Toonmax Satellite Television Kaku Kids Satellite Television |status=Finished }} Pleasant Goat and Big Big Wolf — Mighty Little Defenders (Chinese: 喜羊羊与灰太狼之羊村守护者) is the twenty-ninth season of Pleasant Goat and Big Big Wolf series, and the second season of War of Invention series. The opening theme is "Marching Bravely" by Xie Lin, and the ending theme is "Don't Think I'm Only a Goat" by Ivy Koo. Plot File:Mighty Little Defenders trailer|English dubbed trailer File:Mighty Little Defenders trailers|Chinese trailers (subbed) General Wolf invents magic functional chips to strengthen The Seven Evil Wolves' power to attack the Goat Village. In order to defend the Goat Village, the goats try every possible way and acquire a special weapon from a senior goat, Yang Guoguo. Thanks to the special weapon they acquired, the goats fight off the wolves time after time. Wolffy, who is touched by the goats' kindness and teamwork spirit, decides to help the goats and stop the fight. Will the ultimate peace come this time? Staff *Donghua directed by: Chen Huiyan, Liao Jincong, Pu Zhikang, Liang Jiaqi, Hu Dan, Huang Junming, Zhou Zeju, Quan Chao, He Yingqiang, Cai Yuying *Art directed by: Chen Yuanyuan, Xu Zhuojie *Art designed by: Ye Zhibin, He Jieyin, Li Shiyu, Hu Jing, Yu Taoye, Lin Minfeng, Wu Yichun, Hong Jiajia, Wu Shuning, Feng Yuqing *Donghua designed by: Huang Meiping, Chen Defeng, Luo Wencong, Ma Tingting, Liu Weigui, Gan Jingmin, Nie Haofan, Wen Rujie, Huang Shuhan, Zhang Huiying, Liang Xilun, Xie Yiming, Zhao Jiaxin, Liang Songxian, Huang Kaixuan, Wu Qiaoling, Li Xin, Liu Siting, Luo Wencheng, Xian Weijun, Huang Jiecai, Tian Shudian, Huang Miaoming, Fang Peiwei, Cai Muyan, Zhang Caihui, Chen Xiongbin, Sun Hai, Xiang Jiajun, Chen Dong, Zheng Manying, He Zihua, Chen Guixiong, Chen Lijin, Lin Jiashu, Qin Xiaofeng, Yang Yi, Huang Weijia, Zhang Hanwen, Xu Penglin, Shen Yanling, Zhang Yanxiu, Chen Yucai, Wu Shiqing, Lin Kunxiang, Wu Zimai, Lin Jianfeng, Liu Yonghong, Yang Xiaolin, Yang Runjia, Yao Liyan, Zhuang Shaoqin, Zhong Jiena, Chen Yuzhen, Zheng Huachan, Wan Huiqian, Guo Changzhi, Zheng Sheng *3D made by: Zhang Cheng, Yin Runzhong, Lao Yunyu, Lan Qichao *Edited by: Huang Shihong, Sun Caixia, Wan Zhaolong, Xian Jingwen, Feng Lan, He Yuqing, He Jingjing *Produced by: Cai Ruiqiong, Tan Fei, Yan Liting, Chen Kaixia *Traffic coordinated by: Guo Si'en *Issued by: Qiu Haiyan, Ding Dan *Recorded by: Liu Jialing *Audio made by: Li yan, Xie Yutian, Yu Miao, Che Xin, Cai Haoyang, Li Menghan, Liu Yang, Zhang Ziqiang, Gao Lilan, Zhou Zihao, Qu Boming *Dynamic effect and mixed by: Fanchu Advertising Co., Ltd *Copy-edited by: Wu Chaowei, Guo Minqi, Guo Peng, Shi Jianna *Scripted by: Liu Feng, Huang Zexuan, Xie Huihao, Liu Zemin, Li Disi, Liu Wei, Chen Xiaodan, Liang Zikai, Luo Wei *Making supervised by: Huang Xiaoxue. *Directed by: Huang Xiaoxue *Supervised by: Huang Weiming *Made by: Creative Power Entertaining Co., Ltd *Producer: Creative Power Entertaining Co., Ltd Cast * Zu Liqing for Weslie, Ye Tailang and Xiao Feiji * Zhang Lin for Wolffy and Dao Yang * Liang Ying for Paddi, Wilie and Shuangcha Lang * Deng Yuting for Tibbie, Jonie and Wushi Lang * Liu Hongyun for Sparky and Shuangdao Lang * Gao Quansheng for Slowy, Wonky, Quanji Lang and Baiyan Lang * Zhao Na for Wolnie * Li Tuan for Yang Guoguo * Yang Fei for General Wolf Episodes Trivia * This season got delayed six months so that changes could be made to it. Navigation Category:Donghua